


closer to you

by spikespiegels



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Acceptance, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Trans Adachi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikespiegels/pseuds/spikespiegels
Summary: A morning after heavy drinking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ya boy fabian back at it again with the trans fics

Ugh. His head.

 

 

Dojima groaned and rolled over onto his side, throwing his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the sunlight. His head throbbed and he grumbled unintelligibly, almost falling asleep again when he felt the other side of his bed shift and creak. It took his brain a second to register, but he opened his bleary eyes with confusion, trying to make out who was in bed with him. Was it Nanako? Did she have another nightmare last night?

As his tired eyes focused, he made out the figure next to him. Was it... a woman? Confused, he sat up, propping himself up on his arm to look down at the person in bed with him.

Choppy, brown hair... Lanky body...

Well, shit.

Adachi... was naked and passed out next to him, deep asleep with a peaceful expression on his face. Dojima stared down at him, jaw slack and so many questions but no clue how to articulate them all. His head swam with confusion. "Fuck." he swore, facing away again to lay back down in bed and pull the comforter over his head.

He remembered they had gone drinking last night... And then came home to do this, apparently. He buried his face in the pillows, trying to block the noise of his thoughts out. Everything was too loud right now. He'd deal with the problem at hand later, he told himself.

He had been in a light sleep when Adachi finally stirred again, sitting up in bed after a moment. "...Mnnh?" he made a confused noise behind him and Dojima finally emerged from under his blanket, staring back at Adachi.

"Mornin'." he said, as if this was the most normal thing in the world for them.

Dojima's eyes slowly travelled down Adachi's body when the other lacked a response, admiring how... cute he really was. His tits were small, barely more than mosquito bites on his chest. Adachi looked ashamed, however, hanging his head.

"I'm... not a woman." he started, letting Dojima stare as much as he wanted, though the detective's eyes didn't linger in one place for more than a few seconds at a time. "Dojima-san, I..."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me." he interrupted, sitting up in bed as well now to grab a pack of cigarettes from the bedside table- next to it were multiple opened condoms. "Light." he grunted, sticking a cigarette between his lips and staring expectantly at Adachi.

"...Huh? Oh. Yeah, okay." Adachi got out of bed to rummage through the pile of clothes on the floor by the bed, putting on his boxers in the process if only for modesty's sake. He returned to the bed and held the lighter up to Dojima's cig, still clearly nervous. There was a silence between them as Adachi sat by the foot of the bed, fidgeting impatiently.

"I don't care what your body really looks like, so long as you can do your job somewhat competently." Dojima finally broke the silence. "I'm tough on you for a reason, Adachi. You're a hard worker, and I want to see you improve."

Adachi didn't respond at first, swallowing and staring down at his feet. "Thank you, sir."

Dojima moved in to ruffle Adachi's hair playfully. "Get dressed. I'll be the one to make you coffee this time."

  
"Yes, sir." He smiled.


End file.
